Speak of Love
by MattWritesStuff
Summary: Kurt thought Dalton Academy would be a safe haven for him, but there was no escape from what he was about to encounter. KurtxBlaine
1. Dalton Academy, Home of The Warblers

**Hey guys! Really wanted to try my hand at this fic as the idea has been floating around in my mind for ages now, and I've had loads of chance to work on it because I've been sick so I only had my laptop, where all my stuff for my other fanfic (A Very Glee Hogwarts) is on my PC. So, I wrote this first chapter. Whee :)  
**

**Summary: **Kurt thought Dalton Academy would be a safe haven for him, but there was no escape from what he was about to encounter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, I don't own Dalton Academy and I sure as hell don't own Blaine or Kurt.

**Also, I realise we /may/ have a canon last name for Blaine, but I'm sticking with Dalton for now, until it gets mentioned on the show, cause I don't wanna seem like a fool. **

**Okay, enough with the authors note.  
MissTotallyAwesome is out (and on her way to pigfarts)**

**Chapter One - Dalton Academy, Home of the Warblers.**

_What am I doing? _was the only thing I could think the whole drive over to Westerville, Ohio. My dad, Carole and even Finn insisted on accompanying me to Dalton Academy, to make sure I got there okay, found my dorm, my friends, my timetable, or that I hadn't forgotten anything vital. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate their concern, I just didn't want to turn up to my first day of school with my whole family in tow. Although, the extra hands would prove useful, considering the sheer amount of bags that were in the trunk of the car, and crammed between me and my new step-brother in the back seat. "Don't you wear uniforms at Dalton, though?" he had asked that morning, when we had been initially loading the car. "You won't need all those clothes, surely?"  
I had decided to not answer that question.

"Now, Kurt." Dad said, peering at me over his shoulder.  
"Burt, eyes on the road!" Carole snapped.

"Kurt, you know we fully support you in your decision." he continued, now only looking at me through the rear view mirror. "But if you have any trouble here, don't hesitate to call..."

"I know, dad." I broke him off. "I know. Trust me, I'll be fine. You won't hear a peep from me."

"Well, I don't want that either." he said, gruffly. "Home at the weekends, you hear me? And call mid week?"

"And text me," Finn added. "And I want to know what's going on between you and that...Blaine guy..."

"There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends."  
Okay. Maybe that wasn't strictly true.

I liked Blaine. A lot. I loved to spend time with him, and talking to him, and generally being near him. He was funny, sweet, charming, adorable, dapper, pretty much perfect. I may have one or twice found myself talking about him like that in front of Finn when I went off on a tangent, which definitely led him to believe there was something between us, but there honestly wasn't - nothing reciprocated, anyway.  
Maybe that wasnt strictly true either. I mean, he seemed to like me, and enjoy my company, and we'd been hanging out a lot, just the two of us, and I couldnt help but think he was...sometimes...flirting? I had no experience of this, so I wasnt quite sure what it was, but the way he spoke to me, or spoke about me, or even touched me - it was just different.

I'm probably reading too much into it. Wishful thinking. I just want him to like me back. I wouldn't even let myself dare think this, if it hadn't been for Wes and David. Oh, Wes and David. They had added me on facebook, and sent me messages saying how much Blaine admired me and talked about me and thought I was the most beautiful being to grace this earth and don't even get him started on how he described my voice and - I quote - wanted to _'get into my pants right now but in a really nice, romantic way, still hot, but really romantic, and loving, because I really do think I'm falling in love with this boy -'_

This was a completely and utterly ridiculous thing to message me - who even says that? I had only replied with a _Very funny, guys . _and left it there.

I had no complaints about the fantasies it brought on, but the fact that they would never happen, because there was no way someone like Blaine, perfect, gorgeous, intelligent, lovely Blaine, could fall for someone like me... just Kurt. I was nothing special, nothing exquisite, nothing desirable, in fact, probably the opposite of all of those. I couldn't help but catch a glance of my reflection in the car window - definitely not the 'most beautiful being to grace this earth'.

I shook these thoughts from my head - true as they were, there was no use believing them, what was the point? It would do me no favours.

I looked up as I felt the car turn left - and straight through the open silver gates of Dalton Academy for Boys.

"Here we are." dad said, pulling up in a parking spot near the entrance to one of the buildings detached from the main school, with the word 'RECEPTION' in the window.

"Dude, this place looks way awesome." Finn seemed slightly shocked. "It's so...big and... _awesome_."

"Thank you for sharing your extensive knowledge of English vocabulary, son." Carole raised her eyebrows, laughing. I cracked a smile, too, before getting out of the Cadillac, slamming the door shut.

_I'm here. I'm doing it. I'm at Dalton Academy. _

Dad and I walked through the doors of the Reception Building. A red-headed woman in her early fifties - the secretary - and a man we both recognised as Principal Warren, who we'd had a meeting with a week prior to today, were standing by the desk at the wall, seemingly in deep conversation, until the tinkling bell announcing our arrival made them look up.

"Ah, Mr Hummel, Kurt, good to see you!" Principal Warren strode over to them, grinning, grasping their hands warmly. "This is our secretary and my personal assistant, Ms Bell."

"Good morning." dad nodded, and I smiled apprehensively.

"So," he returned my smile. "Are your bags in the car? I'll arrange for someone to carry them up to your dorm - "

"Oh, it's no trouble, we can - "

"Nonsense, Kurt, no bother on us at all. We'll get somebody to show you around - Millicent, who is he sharing with?" he turned to Miss Smith, who showed him a list on a clipboard, pointing at a name with a lacquered nail. "Ah, yes, you're sharing with Mister Blaine Dalton!"

I stared. "What, I am?"

"Yes! He asked if you possibly could, as you both know each other. Of course, Mr Dalton has a private suite, on the top floor of the dorms, so it really was very generous..."

"Is this kid rich or something?" Burt raised his eyebrows.

"His great grandfather co-founded the school." I supplied, having been told this information before, once I'd found out Blaine's last name. "I had no idea he offered to room with me."

"Not a problem, is it?"

Not really, I thought, apart from the fact that I tend to talk in my sleep and recently, according to both my step brother, friends and mother in law, the hot topic on my lips was one Blaine Dalton. "No, not at all!"

"Splendid! Well, as it's Sunday, you have no classes, so I will try to locate Blaine, he may as well be the one to give you a guided tour of Dalton, he does stay here most weekends to practice with The Warblers..."

"Wow," I commented. "Really? That's dedication."

"Well, we are five time regional, and three time national champions in the past ten years. I've heard that you will be trying out for the Warblers?"

"Oh," I was surprised that he knew all this stuff. "Yes, I...I plan to."

"Well, best of luck to you! Oh, there's Blaine now."

I spun around on my heals so fast I nearly went around again. Sure enough, Blaine was standing in the door frame, smiling at me. "Hey, Kurt."

* * *

"And finally..." he pushed the door labelled _323 _in golden numbers open. "This is our room."

"You call this a room?" I breathed, trying to take in everything all at once.

Blaine's suite - our suite - was huge. Pine wood floors in what seemed like the hallway, leading to a spacious, but cosy living-room area which had a couch, television, games consoles, everything. Aside from there was a small kitchenette - "I don't really use the oven very much," Blaine laughed. "I order take outs or room service. The cupboards are full of junk food though." - and on the other side, was a door to the bedroom. Kurt followed him into it.  
Two king sized beds stood on either side of the room, and large french doors opened up onto a gorgeous, spacious balcony, with tables and deck chairs. The bedroom was otherwise simply furnished, although there was a television and DVD player, and a PC in the corner, as well as Blaine's laptop on top of his bed.

"The ensuite is through here." he pointed to what would be my side of the room. "You can use that one, I'll use the one in the hall. Your bags have been brought up, I see."

"Oh, yeah." I said, flustered. "This is so much to take in."

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? Dinner is in an hour, I need to grab a quick shower beforehand, why don't you unpack? I'll introduce you to all the guys then."

He quickly squeezed me on the shoulder, and said "Good to have you here, Kurt." before grabbing a towel from the end of his bed, and whistling as he left the bedroom.

I sighed, falling down onto the bed - _my_ bed - staring at the ceiling. This would be an adjustment... but I was looking forward to it.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Frowning, wondering who this could be (I had already received texts from everybody in my former glee club), I slid it out of the pocket of my skin tight jeans and opened the message.

_From: Blocked Number_

_I am here. I will get you.  
You are not safe._


	2. Like The Dream You Had Was Real

**I got a ridiculous (in a good way) response to this story. 57 alerts on the first chapter alone, really? Dawh guys, I'm blushing. And thank you to those who reviewed, it really makes my day. **

**You guys are so cute. *rollseyes* The technology isn't available yet, why must you embarrass me? **

**You guys feel like the most awesomest friends in the world to me. Idek know why. **

**Anyway, enjoy :3 **

**Chapter Two - Like The Dream You Had Was Real.**

_I am here. I will get you. You are not safe._

You are not safe.

My vision went black, I felt an invisible force push me back onto my bed - convulsions ran through my body, pain searing from my toes to the top of my head. My skin was tingling, getting more intense until it suddenly became like static electricity, the current flowing through my veins. I didn't know what was happening, the pain in my head was getting too intense, I tried to scream but I couldn't make a sound, had no control of my body, which felt as if it were about to explode with the pressure -

"Kurt! Kurt!"

A distant noise. I tried to cling to it, tried to haul myself out of this state -

"Kurt! Kurt…"

I thought I felt a pair of hands holding my writhing body - were they on my legs/ My shoulders? I couldn't tell. I couldn't tell who those hands belonged to either. Losing my train of thought, I began to drift, slowly, away from the pain but also away from reality, from Dalton, from the world. The pain was gone. Now I just felt numb. Here was only faint noise in the back of my head, but no other sensation. Just…floating. In neither darkness or light….

"KURT HUMMEL."

That was definitely a sharp slap to the face I felt.

My eyes flew open. Bright light. Blinked rapidly, trying to sit up but suddenly realising how drained I felt, paralysed, whatever had just happened took all the energy out of me. I just lay there, still, shaking.

"Kurt, what the hell was that?"

Blaine was standing over me, wearing only a dressing robe, his hair wet but curly. "Kurt, talk to me, Kurt!"

I couldn't move my head to make eye contact. I couldn't get a sound out.

"Kurt, you're scaring me now."

What was wrong with me? Why did my throat refuse to make any sound?

"Fuck, Kurt, I'm calling someone." out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaine bend down and grab my iPhone that I must have dropped on the floor. When he got back up, I saw his face was frozen.

"Who sent you this?"

I tried to speak. I really did. But every time I did, it was like I was losing breath, like my throat just closed itself off even more, tightening. Slowly strangling me.

"Kurt please…" was that a choke I heard in Blaine's voice? "Baby…_please_…"

"Blaine." I gasped. Finally.

"Kurt…"

I reached out, my arms weak, my fingers barely touching his bathrobe, but he seemed to understand. He sat down on the bed, and gently pulled me into an upright position, and then, still very cautiously, brought me in close to his chest. Comforting me. Like a good friend. "You scared the shit out of me, Hummel."

"Sorry." I choked.

"There's no need for you to apologise. What…what happened to you?" he was mumbling these words into my hair, his lips gingerly brushing at my earlobe.

"I don't know."

"That message…I saw… who could have sent it?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, Kurt." he exhaled deeply. "You don't deserve that. Are you ok? I mean…do you feel ok? Are you in pain? You were…screaming… I should take you to the hospital…"

"No, honestly, I…" I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. "I don't know what happened. It was… it was so weird. It didn't feel right."

"But…I'm worried. It didn't look normal. Your skin went… I'm probably just getting confused, but your skin went white, but, really white, not just pale… your eyes kept opening and closing and they looked _empty_."

"Try explaining that to a doctor."

"I suppose you have a point." he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'll keep you safe, Kurt. Just know, you have a friend in me. You'll always have me."

I'd just been through one of the scariest, most traumatic moments of my life, and all I could think then was _just friends. He just wants to be friends. _

"You stay here, Kurt. I'll bring you up some food. I don't think you should be making first impressions in the state you're in."

_Spoken like a good mentor. _But I knew that was what I needed then and there. "But I don't want to be alone." I whispered.

He smiled sadly. "Yeah. I don't want you to be either. Room service it is."

**I hope you liked this. My chapters aren't gonna be long, they're just gonna be to the point. I want this to play out very step by step, and very concise. Do you like where this is heading? It's going in a bit of a supernatural direction, obviously. And I actually know whats going to happen all the way through, huzza! Including the ending! This is a first! **


	3. Don't Leave Me Like This

**Chapter Three - Don't Leave Me Like This**

My world was shaken. I had no idea what happened to me.

The text was one thing. Who sent it? And...why did they send it? I'd blocked Karofsky's number a long time ago. If he set his cell on private, would it have gone through? I didnt know. Who else had it in for me? Who else would want to scare me like that? Did he go out of his way and used somebody elses phone? Azimio's, perhaps?

And then there was the...seizure...fit... thing. It didnt feel normal. It didnt sound like anything I'd seen or read about or heard of before. It was like someone was controlling my body, pushing buttons to make it hurt in certain places.

All I knew for sure was that I was terrified.

That evening, I lay in Blaine's arms, as friends. Eating the food that he convinced me to eat, talking about stuff that was good to talk about. Stuff that would take my mind off whatever had happened to me. I hadnt contacted my dad about it. It was something too hard to put into words, something too hard to describe unless you'd experienced it. Or seen it.

And that night, I slept in Blaine's bed, as friends. Because he was a good friend. A good mentor. A good person. Because Blaine didnt feel about me the way I felt about him.

But that didnt matter. What matered that night, was that he was the person making me feel safe. Or at least, trying to make me comfortable. Blaine knew as well as I did that after receiving that text, I would have a hard time feeling safe.

It was worse than I thought. Because I couldnt shake the feeling I was being watched. This was impossible. Blaine's suite - our suite - was located at the top floor of the tallest of the two dorm buildings at Dalton Academy, so there was no way there was somebody watching me through the gap in the curtain. There was no way there was anybody in the room itself besides the two of us. But I still felt eyes on me, and every time I tried to go to sleep, as soon as my eyelids closed, I thought I heard a sound above me, a whooshing sound, like something swooping down at me at an incredibly speed, until I gave a blood-curdling scream just as it felt like that something was going to grab me, and opened my eyes again.

Blaine seemed to be a heavy sleeper, but I awoke him several times that night.

"It's okay," he whispered, pulling me close into his chest. "You're with me. You're okay. I won't let anybody hurt you."

"Thank you," I always mumbled back.

"Dont thank me. I want to be here for you."

"But...thank you for wanting to be that person."

Blaine carefully took my hand in his. "You'll always have me, Kurt."

He meant as a friend. I knew this.

I tried to convince myself that yes, that was what I needed. I tried to tell myself I shouldnt be thinking about trivial things like having a boyfriend. I tried to think of him as just a friend.

None of those things were really working out for me, though.

* * *

I awoke with a start from the sleep that I had eventually managed to fall into. I was sweating, my nightwear sticking to me; I felt my hair plastered to my forehead. Blaine was staring down at me, anxiously.

"I couldnt wake you," he said. "You were screaming, lashing out with your arms and legs, and I... I couldnt wake you."

Yes. I'd had a nightmare. But...I couldnt remember it all...it was blurry, and none of the pieces made sense. The only thing I was sure of, was that it felt real.

_A room. A dark, damp dungeon like room. I was lying on the floor, panting heavily, my cheek pressed against the cold stone ground. I tasted blood in my mouth. _

It was slowly coming back to me. I pressed my eyes shut tightly, trying to recall the rest.

_I was standing, holding my weight up on something that seemed like a barrel. My hand was resting on top of it, and I felt something underneath my fingers. It was... a packet of matches? My vision was adjusting to the murky half light that suddenly filled the space. I could make out the figure of - Finn? It was. My step brother was standing at the other side of the room, half-slumped against the wall. Beside his leg, stood a see-through jug of water. I was suddenly aware of one standing beside me, too, but it was a smaller one than Finn's. _

Why did the memories of this dream feel so real?

"Whats wrong, Kurt?" Blaine bit his lip.

"Shh." I mouthed, still trying to recollect the rest of the scenario.

_I turned my head to the side of the room... there stood Blaine. He appeared to be in full health, if not slightly shaken, but keeping his composure, which was typical of him. The wall which he was standing near had a ledge at the top. He also had a jug of water beside him._

And then the memory of pain. I let out a yelp, and jumped backward in the bed, hitting my back off the headboard.

"Kurt?"

"I'm... it's nothing. It's just...the nightmare. Was pain. There was pain. I..."

Blaine sighed, climbing on top of the bed and gently putting his arms around my waist. "Kurt... come here." he pressed my body against his until there was no space between us. My head rested on his shoulder, my face buried in his neck. At some point, I started to cry. What was happening to me?

**Authors Note: So, I've been sick, as most of you know, so yeah. Haven't been able to write. But, I think I've got the ball rolling again. So...enjoy the story. I'm thinking there's gonna be about 4 or 5 more chapters in this. :)**


End file.
